


The Alleyway

by ProseAndPorn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Slash, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseAndPorn/pseuds/ProseAndPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first smut fic I have ever written. It is a Tenth Doctor/Male Reader fic. The fic follows You, a gay virgin who is aching for release, who stumbles upon an alleyway and the Tenth Doctor. There is also a plot twist at the end because I wanted the reader insert to have personality and a story. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was the first smut fic I have ever written, please give a full report on everything I did terribly wrong (impossible body positions, etc). Also, please tell me if you like the way I implemented "You" into the story! The ending sucks a bit, and probably kills the mood, but I want to try and get better at my craft and sexy stories. It was also actually written like five months ago. And one more thing: I probably messed up the formatting big time since I am unfamiliar with AO3. Enjoy the fic!

"I better be going home," you say to your friends, who are currently sitting in your favourite bar and generally making fools of themselves.

"Aww, come on! You always leave us when our time starts to get really good!" Your best friend titters on the edge of his seat, beer sloshing around in his glass mug. You fake a smile.

"I'm sure it does. But, seriously, I have work tomorrow." You shuffle your way out of your seat, nearly tripping over your ankles as you make your way to the front of the bar. But then one comment echoes out through the dimly-lit room.

"But you've never even had a girlfriend yet! You always leave too early to meet anybody!"

You worried your lip, mouth twitching at the corners as you try to think of a suitable response. _You're waiting for the One. You don't have time to worry about a relationship._ Nothing sounds right.

But you can't tell your buds about your . . . personality. They are strictly _homophobic_. Homophobic. The word sounds like venom to your ears. It was a cruel joke, you thought. The universe making you _wrong_. You know you will never meet anybody in the future, to spend the rest of your days with. You're still a virgin.

Without a second thought, you stalk out of the doors of the bar, ignoring the offended shouts of your friends. The cool air outside of the ancient building feels good against your hot skin. But for some reason, the night is also silent. Your footsteps against the concrete echo across the large street, where not even distant animals can be heard. You find it strange.

You breath out in relief, though. You're finally away from the assholes you call friends. Even the stars above you shine with joy. You can finally go home, you think . . .

. . . Until you catch sight of the damned traffic accident blocking an _entire street_. (Seriously, why would they block off the sidewalks as well?) You sigh in annoyance. You have to take a different route, through the dark shady alleyway to the next of the bar, where spiders lurk and bearded woman haggle you for spare cigars. Jeepers.

Resigned to your fate, you amble over to the mouth of the alleyway, peering into the darkness before you. It seems to call out to you, almost as if it is speaking your name . . .

"Hey." Oh, somebody _was_ calling your name. But who?

You shrink back into the light of the street, which suddenly seems more welcoming than the alleyway before you. "Who's there?!" You shout out, hands searching around your pockets for the knife that you don't actually own.

And then the man steps out of the shadows, and you die from the sight. He is _attractive_ . In a weird, _my-underwear-is-going-to-explode_ way. His face is cast in shadows, illustrating his angular features. His brown eyes, which seem ancient and yet young at the same time, hold barely a twinkle in them as he stares right back at you. And his suit – oh, _God_ , his suit – fitting to his form perfectly, as snug as a glove. To put it rather bluntly, you want to be fucked by him. _You're such a whore_ , you think to yourself. But you don't care. You've been repressing your sexual tendencies for years. Why can't you just get a little piece of the shady man standing in the alleyway, who may or may not be holding a knife or a drug or something?

"Hello?" You ask hesitantly, gazing at him with lustful eyes. The man gives you a sly little smile back.

"Hello," he sidles up to your body. "I'm the Doctor," his eyes seem to twinkle with amusement at the line.

"The Doctor?" Your head swims. "A doctor of what, exactly?"

There is a small smirk on the face of the 'Doctor'. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you have been in pain for too long." And then, suddenly, the Doctor's face is closer to yours. He peers into your eyes, squinting. " _Well_. I think I know what may do the trick for that!"

_What_? The Doctor seems jovial as high hell. "Um . . . What's the trick?" You desperately want his cock, which you can see the bulge of in his trousers.

A sly grin. "Come with me, and you'll see."

_Oh, fuck_. You can't help but grin and follow him. But you also notice the slight flash of darkness in his eyes in that second of him turning away . . .

And then you reach the blue police box, which sits at the far end of the alleyway, shrouded by shadow and dust. The Doctor pushes open the door, and winks at you. "Come inside."

You walk inside the blue box, amazed to see that it is _bigger_ on the _inside_ . _What_! As your mind does flips trying to understand the scientific reasoning behind it, you fail to hear the door lock behind. Completely dead lock.

Suddenly, your arms are grabbed tight by the Doctor, whose expression has turned into something rather like anger. "What _are_ you?!" He hisses in your ear, and his grip tightens around your arms. Yup. It's anger.

You attempt to escape from his grasp but you fail. "I do not understand what you mean."

Suddenly, your legs are parted by one of _his_ legs, lifting you slightly so that you are resting against his thigh. The Doctor growls. "Don't act innocent. I've been following you for two weeks, and many disappearances have occurred in this area. I think they're connected to- _ah_!" You decide to rub yourself against the bulge of his cock. Just because you're trapped by his arms doesn't mean you can't do anything.

The Doctor swats the side of your thigh. Hard. "Stop doing that," he says darkly.

You raise an eyebrow. "Why?" You continue to rub yourself against him.

The Doctor suddenly grabs _your_ cock through your pants. "Because I have held back my sexual urges for many years, and I don't want them to break down because of somebody like you."

You grind harder. " _Somebody like me_? Are you against gays or something, Doctor?" It sure sounds like it to you.

The Doctor begins to rub your cock through your pants. You shiver. " _No_ . No. I would never be against them. You're different, though. You, with your – _ah –_ rubbing and your moaning."

"Am I moaning?" You gasp as the Doctor lays his hand on your leg, slowly rubbing it up and down. "I don't think I've moaned even once."

The Doctor's mouth is in your ear then. "Oh, but you will once this night is through." His voice has darkened considerably. You tighten your legs around his thigh in anticipation.

"What happened to your sexual urges?" You tease him, sliding back and forth on his knee.

He growls. "You've ruined them. I think you deserve to be punished for that."

You purr. "Yes, I think I do, _Doctor_." The Doctor's eyes darken. And then, suddenly, he's pushing down your pants to reveal your boxers, which already have a wet stain on them. You lick your lips.

The Doctor strokes your thigh, and you repress a shudder. And then your boxers are pulled down as well, until you left completely naked. "I should just tie you up and leave you in that alleyway for anybody to fuck," he threatens you, hand groping your ass. _Yes, sir_. You smirk at him.

"Enjoying the feel- _fuck_ ," you gasp out as the Doctor sticks a finger into your ass. For some reason, it just feels right. Like it belongs there.

He smirks back. "Yes, I'm sure you are enjoying the feeling." It almost feels like he's searching for something. You hope it's your prostate.

Your chest begins to ache. You want his cock – _badly_. "Doctor," you pant, and you glance up at him with big eyes. "Please, I- I want it."

The Doctor hisses through his teeth. "What do you want?" His nails dig into your ass, leaving red marks.

You gasp again as he sticks _another_ finger up your ass. "I want your – _ah –_ cock, _so fucking bad_." The Doctor's lips curl upwards.

"All you had to do was say so." And then, rather unexpectedly, you're dumped onto the ground. He tugs roughly on your hair, pulling you around so that you are facing the growing bulge in his pants. But that's not _just_ what turns you on. No, it's the undeniably sexy look of anger and strength displayed on the Doctor's face. As fast as lightning, the Doctor's pants fall to the ground. He's not wearing any underwear.

His cock springs forth, long and yet thick. You slowly move your mouth to it, glancing upwards at the Doctor's face when you decide to lick the head. " _Ohh_ ," the Doctor moans. You fully wrap your mouth around his cock, bobbing your head up and down. He loves it . . .

. . . Until you decide to bite his cock. Suddenly, your hair is pulled back once more, except this time even more roughly. "You little imp," the Doctor curses. "You'll pay for that."

You're pushed around, so that you're facing the ground. You gasp when you feel the Doctor's cock push against your ass cheeks. He smacks your back, and you wince as he pushes into your anus, filling you with his mass. Pain spikes up your chest, but it is soon replaced by pleasure as soon as the Doctor fills you all the way. And then he pulls back and slams forward, making you gasp. He hits your prostate each and every time. He slaps your ass as he fucks you, one hand on your hip for stability. And then he hits your prostate once more, and you come all over his shiny metal floors. You don't care.

The Doctor finishes seconds later, yelling out as his seed fills your ass. And then you both just stay in that position, panting and gasping. After several minutes, the Doctor finally pulls out of you and cradles you in his arms, all coldness gone from his expression.

You breath in the deep aroma of the Doctor's scent, and you nuzzle your head against his shoulder. "That was amazing."

The Doctor's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry."

You glance up at him in confusion. "What for?"

His eyes fill with darkness. "I'm so sorry, but you're not actually human."

"What? But you just fucked me. I'm human."

You're picked up just then, slung over his shoulders. You gasp in surprise. "I couldn't subdue my urges. But . . . you don't belong here." He touches some controls on his console, grimacing.

"I'm human, Doctor. I'm a _fucking_ human!" You cry out, still slightly aroused from before. But the Doctor is not.

"I'm sorry. But I've taken you back to your original planet. And . . ." The Doctor frowns, "You won't be able to remember anything from this."

"No," you choke out. "No, no, _no_. I've never had sex before. Y-you can't just erase the memory from my mind."

The Doctor strokes your cheek. "Shh. It's okay."

"No, it's not. Do you fuck everybody and then wipe their minds, or something?"

"Oh," The Doctor says in reply. "I haven't done that since my ninth incarnation." His voice sounds remorseful.

You open your mouth to respond, but then he reaches his fingers to your head. "Doctor," you cry out. "Please, d-don't. Please. _Fuck_ . _Please._ I don't want to forget this memory, please!" You gasp as you feel a force penetrate your mind. "No, no, no, no, no, _no_!"

You feel your throat close up. The last thing you see before you wake up a million miles from your actual family is the Doctor staring at you with sadness in his eyes . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Leave a harsh and critical review down below so I can improve for the next story!


End file.
